This disclosure relates generally to an airbag housing assembly. More particularly, this disclosure relates to securing portions of an airbag housing assembly.
Airbag housing assemblies typically establish a cavity. An airbag and an inflator are positioned within the cavity and covered by a lid. The housing assembly protects the airbag and directs the airbag during deployment. The airbag expands through the lid when deployed. As known, the airbag generates considerable forces when deployed. The forces can cause the airbag housing to flex, which can disrupt the integrity of the airbag housing.